Gran problema
by Mamikoshiba
Summary: ¿Se imaginan a Bakugou despertando un día para darse cuenta que el cuerpo de su esposo ahora es el de Midoriya? ¿Cuanto tardara en sacar el divorcio? Todo eso y más, entrando al fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia la hice participando del BNHA Week 2k18, espero que la disfruten.

* * *

Gran problema

Dos casas, dos familias de héroes.

 **Familia Bakugou.**

Eijiro besa en la frente a su pequeña hija que estaba ocupada haciendo los deberes de la escuela; luego besa en los labios a su esposo, Katsuki, que se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos mientras esperaba que su hija le pidiera ayuda con algún problema —cosa que en ningún momento había sucedido gracias a la gran inteligencia de la menor—. Eijiro, ahora vestido como Red Riot, salía de su casa para su patrullaje habitual.

 **Familia Midoriya.**

Izuku cosquillea el cuello de su hijo en forma de despedida, dejándolo en manos de su esposa, Ochako, quien volvía de lavar los platos de la cena. Deja en sus manos los extravagantes juegos de salvar a la princesa que siempre les pedía a ambos progenitores jugar; el niño, como siempre, ejerciendo el papel del feroz dragón con su respiración de fuego. Ochako acompaña a su esposo hasta la puerta y besa su mejilla, recordándole antes de salir del festejo de aniversario que tendrían cuando volviera. Izuku sale por la puerta con su traje de Deku, más ansioso que nunca por volver a casa.

 **Héroe Deku y Héroe Red Riot**

El patrullaje de ambos héroes comienza en localizaciones apartadas de la otra, pero, por un robo en una importantes joyería que se da en el punto de medio de separación entre ambas ciudades; se encuentran persiguiendo al mismo malhechor. Sus compañeros ya habían sido apresados, este todavía no había mostrado cual era su particularidad y, más allá de la que fuera, confiaban en las habilidades propias y de su compañero para no encontrar algún problema en la misión.

Tras correr y saltar por incontables edificios y negocios, llegan a una calle que ya fue cerrada por la policía. El ladrón detiene con un freno brusco el auto —seguramente robado antes del asalto—frente al cordón policial y baja del vehículo con las manos en alto. En vez de acercarse hacia los oficiales como le fue indicado, este comenzó a caminar en dirección a los héroes.

—Soy un gran fan de ambos —respondía el malhechor ante los pedidos de que se entregara a la policía. Ambos héroes, buenos como ellos solos, y considerando el temor del ladrón a entregarse a la policía, les dedican un asentimiento a los oficiales. Aceptarían que se entregara con ellos.

El ladrón va caminando a pasos lentos hacia los héroes, no había por donde correr. Pasea la mirada para todos lados, ve gente aglomerándose en la calle interesados en presenciar el cómo se hace el arresto. El malhechor no puede evitar asomar una sonrisa que rápidamente es borrada de su rostro, no sin antes ser vista por Red Riot.

—¡Deku! —grita un niño, que, separándose de su padre, corre hacia el héroe. Este, al oír su nombre se gira; momento que aprovecha el ladrón para atacar. No lo ven moverse del lugar, solamente abre las manos estando cerca de los héroes y todo el lugar se llena de niebla.

—¡Mierda! —Se escucha Red Riot— ¿Ves algo?

—No...—Responde Deku— protegeré a los civiles.

—Yo lo buscaré.

Así se separan. Red Riot corriendo hacia el lado donde estaba el auto, con las manos delante de su cara; que no impedía que se chocara con todo lo que estuviera enfrente. Deku alcanzando a los asustados civiles, que gritan cuando llegan a su lado hasta que les da su identidad.

A pesar de los esfuerzos dados por ambos y la policía, que habiendo traspasado la barrera se dedican a ayudarlos, no lo encuentran por ningún lado. Cuando la niebla se dispersa, los superiores se dedican a darle un buen escarmiento a ambos héroes.

A pesar del fiasco en atrapar al último rufián, Deku presenta una sonrisa radiante en su rostro. Red Riot no es que quiera apagar su felicidad, pero no era momento para estar tan contento. El día siguiente sin duda la prensa se les lanzaría encima.

—Hombre, ¿En serio que se haya escapado te hace tan feliz? —pregunta Red Riot, acercándose al punto donde sus caminos se separarían. Deku ríe en respuesta.

—No, lo siento. No es por eso —responde para seguir caminando con la inmaculada sonrisa aun en su rostro.

Siguen caminando con el silencio que los rodea haciéndoles compañía, la sonrisa de Deku cada vez va tomando más dimensiones. Red Riot lo observa nervioso.

—Vamos, ¿Qué es? —pregunta con el estado ya alterado, ya que la sonrisa tomo la mitad del rostro del héroe, que se veía más aterrador que heroico.

—¡Mi aniversario con Ochako! —El pelirrojo sonríe al oírlo, aunque no de forma tan desastrosa como el contrario.

—Felicidades.

—Gracias.

Se despiden y caminan ambos para su lado, la distancia que tenia Deku era mucho más corta y llega a su casa mucho más rápido.

 **Casa Midoriya.**

Izuku pasa la llave por la cerradura y entra a pasos silenciosos a su hogar, no prende ninguna luz y se dirige directamente hasta el baño para darse una buena ducha antes de visitar la cama de su esposa y comenzar los arrumacos. Cierra los ojos disfrutando el agua caliente en su cuerpo y crespo cabello, sale de la ducha esparciéndose en determinadas partes de su cuerpo una colonia que conocía bien el gusto que le tenía su linda esposa —ya que ella se lo recalcaba cada vez que la usaba, oliéndole el cuello y dándole dispersados besos en las mejillas y labios—.

Sale del baño con solo la ropa interior puesta y una toalla que lo cubría, por si se diera el caso que su pequeño hijo se despertaba. Comienza a caminar de puntas de pie hacia la habitación, hasta que escucha el ruido de un llanto. Se apresura para correr hacia la heladera y poner a calentar el biberón, para luego dirigirse hacia la habitación de la Midoriya menor que lloraba desde la cuna.

—Buenas noches mi amor —dice apoyando a la pequeña en su pecho y, con ella, se dirige hasta la cocina para sacar la leche del fuego. Tras probar la temperatura en su mano, la lleva hasta la boca del bebé, que ya estaba estirando los pequeños brazos en busca del alimento.

Se quedan un momento más en la cocina, con Izuku moviendo su cuerpo de un lado para el otro. Haciendo ruidos serenos para que la pequeña volviera a dormirse. Cuando ve que está más tranquila, la vuelve a acostar en su cuna. Aún tomando su biberón en medio del sueño. Besa su frente antes de irse.

Sale de la habitación de la pequeña, pasa por la de su hijo para taparlo bien con las cobijas y finalmente se dirige hacia la propia. Donde Ochako, con una pierna y brazo fuera de la manta, se había dormido con un sexy camisón transparente.

—Ochako —dice tocando suavemente el hombro de su esposa, le daba pena despertarla— cariño, ya llegue.

Escucha unas palabras de dormida de parte de su esposa. Inseguro sobre si debe despertarla considerando todo el trabajo que su amada tuvo ese día se sienta a su lado para considerarlo. Su vista se dirige hacia un costado, donde ve un Champagne descongelándose sobre la mesa de luz y una nota que rezaba: "Si llegas y me ves dormida DESPIERTAME! PD: En serio, que no sea como la última vez". Izuku ríe al leerlo, toma el champagne que estaba mojando el mueble de madera y decide llevarlo de vuelta a la heladera. Tenía ganas de cuchi chuchi, no tanto de beber. Vuelve hasta la habitación a oscuras, y de pronto, solo por unos segundos, ve una luz cegadora que lo rodea. Cuando todo vuelve a la normalidad recorre las tres habitaciones y ve que todo sigue igual. Deja el champagne en la heladera y se dirige extrañado a la habitación que comparte con su esposa. Cierra la puerta tras de sí, temeroso de que su hijo se despierte y vaya a buscarlos; la habitación queda en completa oscuridad.

Sigue el camino tan acostumbrado hasta su cama dejando la toalla sobre un mueble. Levanta la frazada, destapando a Ochako en el camino, mientras se sienta a su lado. Acaricia suavemente los hombros de su esposa, bajando hasta sus pechos. Besa su cuello. Escucha de su amada una pequeña risa, le vuelve a besar el mismo lugar.

—Te estaba esperando —dice la chica en voz baja, él la besa.

 **Casa Bakugou.**

Eijiro finalmente traspasa la puerta de su casa soltando la misma exhalación que todos los días, cuestionándose porque no va al trabajo en el auto. Si, tal vez sea raro ver llegar a un héroe en auto, si, tal vez el auto podría servirle a los villanos para localizarlos. Pero... era tan molesto tener que hacer tanto camino a pie. Katsuki no lo entendía, claro, él tenía las explosiones. Pero ¿Cómo se puede acortar las distancias si tu quirk es endurecimiento?

Lo primero que hace tras entrar al hogar es vaciarse una botella de lo que sea que había en la heladera, cuando termino se dio cuenta que había tomado la leche chocolatada de su hija; ya el día de mañana le compraría otra. Ya que estaba se apresuro en devorar unas sobras de la deliciosa cena que había hecho su esposo.

Ya aliviada su sed y hambre, comienza a hacer unos ejercicios descontracturantes que le habían recomendado hacer por su quirk. Cuando se está agachando, con ambos brazos por delante del cuerpo, una intensa luz lo ciega por un momento; solo segundos. Cuando la luz desaparece se apresura en revisar las habitaciones. Su hija se encontraba dormida, abrazando un peluche que tenía desde pequeña de Creati. Katsuki, igual. Se encontraba destapado, desparramado en toda la cama y con el estomago al aire. Eijiro sonríe, pensando que fue su imaginación.

Apaga las luces y se dirige hasta la habitación que comparte con su esposo, corre levemente el cuerpo para poder acostarse; cuando piensa que se hizo lugar, este estira nuevamente el brazo.

—Cariño, ¿me haces lugar? —pregunta entre risas. Katsuki rápidamente abre los ojos en par en par, y lo observa detenidamente. Eijiro se preocupa, ¿Habrá escuchado algo?— ¿Sucede algo?

Katsuki toma rápidamente la almohada del lado de su pareja y se la lanza con fuerza en la cara, el contrario no llega a reaccionar. Da unos pasos para atrás por el golpe. Levanta los ojos tras el ataque y observa a su pareja, se había parado sobre la cama y lo veía con una expresión enfurecida.

—¿Qué te pas-...? —no llega a formular la pregunta.

—¿Qué mierda haces Deku? —Eijiro lo observa confundido ¿Habrá tenido un mal sueño? ¿Qué tenía que ver Deku con todo esto?

—Cariño... ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? —Katsuki lo observa con un rostro en el que se mezclaba el asco y el enojo, le vuelve a tirar un almohadón. Sus dedos comienzan a retorcerse, ansiosos por crear explosiones.

—Dime una razón para que no haga explotar su cabeza —el humo ya comenzaba a correr por su manos.

—¿Por qué soy tu esposo? —realmente, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Cuando se dio cuenta estaba activando su particularidad para defenderse del explosivo ataque de su pareja— ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

Se escuchan unos sonidos de la habitación de al lado, Katsuki lo observa mientras pisa sus brazos cruzados; en forma de protección.

—Maldito Deku... ¿Por qué tienes el quirk de mi esposo? —Eijiro lo observa con los ojos desencajados, ve prenderse la luz de la habitación.

—¡Porque soy tu esposo! —grita fastidiado. Escucha unos pasos y ve a su hija corriendo hacia ellos, con una alegre expresión en su rostro totalmente ajena a la situación.

—¡Tío Deku! —grita la pequeña y salta a abrazarlo.

Corren los minutos. Su preciosa lo hija lo abraza identificándolo como alguien más, su querido esposo lo ataca cuando solo quería irse a dormir y el pánico empieza a adueñarlo.

—Blasty... ¿Podrías explicarme que está pasando? —dice poniéndose en pie con su hija en brazos. Tal vez al observar su rostro nota su congoja, o porque le dijo por ese apodo que solo usa Eijiro o tal vez porque el muy idiota estaba por hacer lo que mil veces le pidió que no hiciera, irse a acostar con la ropa de héroe. Suelta un suspiro.

—Te ves como el maldito Deku —dice tomando a la niña en sus brazos y empujándola suavemente para que vaya a su habitación.

—¿Qué dices cariño? —sonríe de forma nerviosa. Katsuki cierra la puerta con tanta fuerza que lo hace salta del lugar y lo señala.

—No me digas así... No con esa cara, no con esa voz.

—¿Cómo quieres que te diga? —dice defendiéndose con su quirk, conociendo a su pareja y a la situación, no sabía que podría pasar. El terror del divorcio lo invade— ¿Kacchan? —su esposo ruje mientras le lanza el velador.

—¡Vete a la mierda!

—Pero el te llama así.

—Pero sé que eres tú. Sabes que odio que me llames así.

—Cierto que te apaga —Katsuki le lanza un cajón del armario, a Eijiro no le queda más que reír mientras que lo esquiva. Que mala situación— ¿Qué tal si dormimos y lo arreglamos mañana? Salí muy cansando del trabajo.

Las chispas salían de las manos de Katsuki mientras caminaba de un lado de la habitación a la otra, le dedica una mirada severa.

— Estas de chiste.

Eijiro solo lo observa con sus ojos a punto de cerrarse.

—No, tengo sueño.

—No te dejare subirte a MI cama

—Nuestra cama —su esposo le dedica la misma mirada— ¡Vamos! ¡No soy un bicho tampoco!

—¡Para mi si! ¡Me creara un trauma de por vida dormir con el maldito Deku!

—¡No soy el maldito Deku, soy yo amor!

—¡Mierda! —se tapa los oídos y apresura más su paso de un lado al otro de la habitación. Eijiro le toma gracia y comienza a contarle su situación a sus amigos por celular. Kaminari responde rápido con una grabación donde se ríe, parece que había salido junto a Mineta ya que este le manda un mensaje apresurándolo a que tome el problema en serio; porque sino no volvería a tener sexo en su vida. De hecho, tenía razón.

Comienza a recapacitar, pensando en la misión. Debe haber sucedido algo cuando estaba junto a Deku, ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué otra razón tendría su apariencia?

—¿Cómo estará Midoriya? —Katsuki se detiene de su continua caminata, dándole a entender con su mirara que le da absolutamente lo mismo— Digo... Si yo tengo su apariencia, él...

—Entiendo —se recrimina por no haberlo pensado antes, camina hasta el teléfono de línea y comienza marcar el número.

—Aunque... —Eijiro corre a su lado y corta el teléfono, Katsuki lo observa y empuja como reacción natural al verlo tan cerca. Eijiro puede sentir su corazón destruirse en cada segundo—... Él me había dicho que era su aniversario. Estaba muy feliz.

Katsuki pasea la mirada por el rostro de su rival, que dentro tenía las palabras de su pareja. Aniversario. Alguien que se rebaja a aceptar continuamente esa cara de infeliz en la cama... Si solo tuviera por un instante la oportunidad de tener a alguien como Eijiro para ella...

Le arranca el teléfono de las manos a su esposo y vuelve a marcar el número, con la otra mano toma el celular y marca el número de la heroína.

—Katsuki...

—¡Para! ¡Si llega a tocarte un pelo la mato! —grita con ambos teléfonos pegados a los oídos. Eijiro suelta una mirada de amor y el quiere reventarle la cabeza. No a Eijiro, ya que lo ama, sino a ese maldito rostro del maldito Deku pegado en su rostro.

¡La maldita no responde! —¡Llama también tu! —le exige a su marido que toma el celular y marca el numero de Izuku. Se sienta en la cama a esperar que marque el llamado y Katsuki lo observa con aquella rabia muda exigiéndole que no toque con ESA apariencia ningún mobiliario.

—Tal vez tengas que hablar en terapia ese problema —dice poniéndose de pie nuevamente. Sus ojos se cierran, se cierran.

—¡Atendió! —dice Katsuki soltando el teléfono de línea y caminando junto al celular. Eijiro corta su llamada y se fija la hora, muy tarde.

 _"Hola"_ se escucha desde la otra línea, la inconfundible voz de Ochako.

 _"No toques a mi esposo, la apariencia de mi esposo"_ se apresura a decir Katsuki, Eijiro ríe tomándose la cabeza y queriendo dormir.

 _"¿Qué? ¿Quién habla?"_

 _"¡Soy Bakugo, maldita! ¡Acepta la mierda que te toco y no aproveches la oportunidad para agarrar algo mejor"_

 _"Bakugou... ¿Estas teniendo una pesadilla? Ahora no es el mejor momento"_

 _"¿Qué pasa? "_ Katsuki reconoce la voz de su esposo, por el largo silencio de línea pareciera que Ochako reconoce que dista a ser la del suyo. Se escucha el sonido de un botón apretándose y un grito agudo, seguido de uno más grave reaccionando a este. El siguiente sonido hace parecer que lanzaron el celular al suelo.

 _"Oh no..."_ se escucha de parte de la chica.

 _"Estaremos en su casa en 20 minutos, mandaremos al idiota de Denki que tan despierto se encuentra como niñero. Pónganse sus trajes de héroes"_

—Toma café si tan cansado te encuentras —le suelta a su esposo, tras cortar. Se dirige hacia el armario.

—Oye —habla Eijiro, después de bostezar— entiendo que la situación te moleste, pero no es razón para que me trates así. No recuerdo haberte hecho nada.

—Lo siento —dice sacando su traje de héroe y poniéndolo sobre la cama— solo quiero dormir junto a mi esposo esta noche.

Eijiro sonríe. Katsuki al verlo, al contrario de como comúnmente hace, levanta el labio superior en una mueca de asco.

Mejor ir a prepararse café, necesitaría dos litros. Katsuki sale de la habitación completamente cambiado a excepción de las granadas que deberían ir en sus manos —que llevaba bajo las axilas—y la máscara, que llevaba en una mano. Deja las granadas sobre la mesa del comedor y se dirige al baño, a mojarse repetidamente el rostro con agua fría; como ya había hecho su esposo.

—Denki ya está yendo... —le menciona cuando se acerca a servirse su propia taza de café, Eijiro ya se había tomado tres. Le funcionara por un buen rato.

—Bien —dice dejando la taza vacía en la pileta y tomando las granadas, junto a la llave— ¿Llevas a Natsuki?

—¿Me dejaras hacer eso?

Katsuki lo observa, recapacitando. Antes de que le impida tomar en brazos a su propia hija corre hacia la habitación de la pequeña y sale con ella en brazos, tapándola con una manta. El cenizo toma las llaves del auto y salen.

 **Ambas familias**

En 15 minutos llegan a la casa Midoriya. Katsuki es el primero en salir del auto para golpear desesperadamente la puerta.

"Ya voy" se escucha la voz de Denki, al parecer se les había adelantado.

Eijiro sale del auto con su hija en brazos y se pone junto a su pareja, aunque a una prudente distancia. Se escuchan pasos y voces, abren la puerta. Red Riot, con el traje de Deku, se encontraba frente a ellos. Eijiro abrió los ojos tanto como su rostro se lo permitiera, Katsuki tuvo ganas de vomitar.

—Debe ser terrible ser tú —bromeo Denki desde atrás del héroe. Katsuki se apresuró a dejarle en brazos a su ahijada a quien tomó con cariño y le hizo a los demás un gesto para que se apresuren.

Ochako fue la última en salir, dando una mirada de arriba a abajo a Eijiro; que lucía igual a su esposo. _"Vaya"_ pensó _"A Izuku realmente le quedaría bien ese traje"_ Luego recordó lo que había sucedido hace momentos y se giró para cerrar la puerta, para que la mirada ya fastidiada de Bakugou no adivine sus pensamientos.

—Hola Kacchan —saluda nervioso Izuku. Si Ochako se salvo que no la matara, tal vez el no tendría esa suerte.

—No... hables —se gira hacia Eijiro sin realmente querer ver ese rostro, pero mejor que escuchar ese estúpido apodo por la voz de su marido era cualquier cosa— ¿Dónde dijiste?

—¿Averiguaron algo? —se acerca Ochako. Katsuki la observa de forma severa. Que no se acerque a su esposo, que actualmente lucia con alguien que; nunca entendería porque, aceptaba acostarse continuamente y que era terrible apariencia tuviera la personalidad masculina de su esposo, algo de atractivo le debía sumar. Pero también vigilaba que no se acercara al maldito Deku, porque este maldito si aceptaría sus coqueteos y actualmente tenia la buena apariencia de Eijiro, tal vez aprovechaba de que era atractivo por primera vez en la vida para salvar su matrimonio o algo por el estilo. Lo observa de arriba abajo, que ni piense que se va a quedar de esa manera.

—¿Están por la zona? —escucha decir a Ochako, se había perdido parte de la conversación.

—Antes de salir hable con la policía —le comunica a Ground Zero y a Red Riot, Ochako se estaba colocando el casco— un niño de la escena cambio de apariencia. Lucia como el criminal, pero ni bien lo apresaron descubrieron por su forma de expresarse que era una trampa.

—Entonces —sigue Red Riot— ¿Nos dividimos?

—Si —afirma Uravity— dos personas van a averiguar a la estación de policía como funciona el quirk, y otras dos se unen al equipo de Creati que lo está persiguiendo.

Creati... ¿Esa de donde salió? —Pensó Ground Zero— seguramente cuando me perdí en mis pensamientos— se respondió a sí mismo. Observa a Uravity intercambiando miradas entre su esposo y quien lucía como su esposo, no, no la dejaría a solas con ninguno de los dos; y le sacaría lo que le hizo al cuerpo de su esposo mientras lo tuvo en su poder. Toma el brazo de la chica y lo arrastra a su lado.

—¿Tienen como comunicarse?

—Supongo que ya están armados los grupos —ríe Red Riot, a su lado Deku muestra su celular mientras afirma con la cabeza.

—Bien. Nosotros buscaremos desde el cielo a Creati y nos uniremos a ella, ustedes saquen información —observa a Uravity— nos vamos.

—Adiós cariño —saluda la chica.

—Nos vemos amor —Ground Zero tiene que ver como el maldito de Deku saluda de forma cariñosa con la apariencia de su marido. Mierda, ese día le traerá traumas para el resto de su vida. Toma el brazo de la heroína y la apresura a correr.

Cuando ve que la chica ya está tomando altura y saltando sobre los edificios, comienza con las explosiones para estar a su ritmo. Hablar en medio de las misiones no es algo que lo apasionara, pero había información que debía hacer escupir.

—¡Hey!

—No veo nada —respondió la chica.

—No es eso.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Qué sucedió antes de que llamara por teléfono? —Uravity que estaba por pegar otro salto, tropezó con sus pies y cayo de boca al suelo. Rápidamente se puso de pie y dio un salto más alto que los anteriores.

—Nada, ¿Qué va a pasar? —ríe de forma falsa, Ground Zero nota sus orejas coloradas.

—Vete a la mierda, ¿Qué hiciste con el cuerpo de mi marido? —el teléfono del héroe comienza a sonar y mira con desagrado a su compañera mientras le hace una indicación de que se detenga.

 _"Si"_ responde

 _"Blasty, soy yo. Llegamos a la estación y solo hay un niño asustado_ "

 _"¿Qué?"_ Uravity se acerca a su lado, intentando oír. Ground Zero pone el celular en altavoz.

 _"Al parecer pasó el efecto del quirk"_ esta vez hablaba Deku _"En cualquier momento nos tendría que pasar lo mismo. ¿Qué quieren hacer?"_

 _"Podríamos dejarle el resto a Creati"_ sugiere Uravity.

—Tienes que estar bromeando —le dice a la chica a su lado.

 _"Le daré una paliza al imbécil que le hizo esto a la apariencia de pelos de mierda"_

 _"Esta que se muere por mi"_ bromea por la línea Red Riot

 _"¿Qué te dije sobre lo que podes decir mientras tienes la voz de Deku?"_ responde Ground Zero cabreado

 _"Ya, lo lamento. Ahora los alcanzamos, avisen cuando los encuentren"_

 _"Bien"_ esta por cortar

 _"¡Te amo!"_ grita Red Riot antes de cortar, Ground Zero no puede evitar lanzar el celular contra el suelo ¡Que salga de su salario los gastos de la terapia! Después recuerda que dividen gastos y ya no quiere darle importancia. Lo que tienen que hacer ahora es encontrar a ese imbécil.

—Sí que eres un tsundere —dice Uravity a su lado, comenzando a elevarse.

—Cállate, harías lo mismo si tu marido tomara esa apariencia y voz de mierda.

—Te recuerdo que me case con esa apariencia y voz —Ground Zero la observa con lastima— ¡Deku es muy atractivo!

Ground Zero ríe con sorna, que vida de mierda debe tener. Se eleva más y observa algo, hay varios policías movilizándose.

—¡Allí! —indica Uravity hacia un lugar, él se eleva con sus explosiones para alcanzar el mismo punto. Mientras cae, Uravity manda un mensaje a su esposo.

—Vamos —dice Ground Zero, creando más explosiones para dirigirse al punto señalado. En el lugar se encontraba Creati, que con un conjunto de trampas había cerrado las escapatorias del malhechor. Solo le quedaba dirigirse a ella, quien lo esperaba con cintas similares a las de Aizawa; así atraparlo. Pero la heroína no llega a ver algo.

Ground Zero se apresura, dejando ya muy atrás a Uravity; quien le gritaba algo. Necesita llegar.

Lo golpea en la espalda junto antes de que disparara su arma, era una de aquellas mierdas que borra los quirks. Nunca se animaría a decir en voz alta cuanto le aterraría que alguien lo usara en él o sus cercanos.

La chica le agradece y se aproxima al criminal, salta para atar sus brazos justo cuando un pequeño vapor comienza a salir de sus manos. El hombre es inmovilizado antes de que la niebla pueda recorrer mucho espacio.

Ya con el ladrón apresado con la policía, Uravity se acerca a sus compañeros. Detrás también aparecen Deku y Red Riot, ya con sus apariencias vueltas a la normalidad. Más que alegrarse, Ground Zero se acercó amenazante a Deku.

—Dime como aprovechaste tener el cuerpo de mi marido —Creati los observaba curiosa, ajena a todo. Red Riot le pide si le puede mandar una grabación de voz a su hija, ella acepta gustosa y los invita a tomar el té un día de estos.

Deku tragó saliva, compartió una mirada con Uravity. El celular de la chica suena, son salvados por la campana otra vez.

—Parece que la bebé se despertó y Denki no sabe como tranquilizarla —dice entre nervioso y aliviado Deku.

—Tú me responderás —sigue enojado Ground Zero.

Uravity toca su propio cuerpo y el de su marido, activando su quirk, y ambos se van a alejando a gran velocidad. Red Riot toma a su esposo del brazo antes de que salte a su persecución.

—Fue un día muy pesado.

Acepta olvidar por el momento, —porque sabía que hicieron algo— e irse a casa. Estaba realmente aliviado de que eso ya hubiera terminado, pero iba a mentir diciendo que no temía que la imagen de que Eijiro era realmente Deku no lo perseguiría por un tiempo. Aún ahora, lo observaba con sospecha.

 **Hora de dormir, familia Midoriya**

Uravity, ahora Ochako; con el traje a medio sacar y el caso lanzado en alguna parte de la casa, se recuesta sobre la cama.

—No podemos decirle

—Nos mataría —dice su esposo al acostarse a su lado.

—Si lo consigo —Izuku acomoda la almohada y gira hacia el lado de su amada— ¿Te pondrías el traje de Kirishima?

Él la observa sorprendido, luego salta a hacerle cosquillas.

—Infiel, eres una infiel —ella se mata de risas mientras intenta alejarlo.

—No, no, no —ríe y logra alejarlo unos centímetros— ese traje realmente te queda sexy —su marido se sonroja y ella hace una risa nerviosa— Igual —continua— solo te dejaría usarlo acá —señala la cama— no dejaría que nadie más te viera con él.

—Hoy me vieron muchos con él. Bueno, a Red Riot que lucía como yo.

—No me lo recuerdes. —Pone la almohada detrás de su cabeza tomándola por ambas puntas, girando de a un lado al otro con esta—. Que coraje de Bakugou de aceptar que todos vean así a su pareja.

—Tú no puedes decir mucho —Ochako lo observa, sin entender a que se refiere.

— Tu traje es muy ajustado, en todas las revistas hablan de lo hermosa que eres.

Ella sonríe y besa delicadamente sus labios.

—Acordemos que ambos somos celosos y ya —Izuku suelta una pequeña sonrisa y tapa a ambos con la sabana.

—Feliz aniversario.

Cierran los ojos. Toda la familia Midoriya, junto al plus del tío Denki y Natsuki se quedan dormidos.

 **Hora de dormir, familia Bakugo.**

Ya en la casa, Katsuki mando a dormir a la habitación de su hija a Eijiro. A pesar de los traumas que esperaba, se durmió ni bien apoyo la cabeza en la almohada. Eijiro, al contrario, no podía pegar los ojos. Se levantó una hora tras dar repetidas vueltas en la cama y fue a observar a Katsuki, en busca de conversación. Al ver que este estaba profundamente dormido: se apresuró a acostarse en sus brazos. Después de todo lo que lo alejo ese día; era lindo volver a sentir su piel, su aroma. Lo abraza, y rápidamente cae dormido.

En la mañana siguiente siente mucha suavidad contra su rostro. Los pectorales de su esposo son de un tamaño importante, pero esta vez siente que le quitaban la respiración. Mueve la cabeza sintiéndose abrumado, abre los ojos. Mucha piel frente suyo, mueve la cabeza hacia tras; más piel y algo muy grande y suave. Se sienta en la cama. Son los grandes pechos de Yaoyorozu, los ojos de la chica se abren enfurecidos.

—¿No dije que durmieras en la habitación de Natsuki?

Huy, no...


	2. Extra

_Esto vendría como extra después de la historia, va a aparecer el TodoMomo. Están avisados._

* * *

Allí estaban, Yaoyorozu sentada de forma tosca junto a Kirishima mientras mostraba sus dientes como perro rabioso. Por otro lado, sentados frente a ellos, se encontraban Bakugou y Todoroki. El primero con las piernas juntas y una dulce sonrisa en sus labios, el segundo llevando su mano cerca de su boca y bostezando.

—Oh —dice Bakugou llevando su mano hasta su boca sorprendida— que descortés de mi parte, ¿Quieren tomar un poco de té?

Kirishima buscaba un lugar para esconderse y poder reírse a viva voz, al no encontrarlo, empezó a hacerlo en el mismo lugar. Recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Yaoyorozu.

—¡Cállate! —dice la chica para luego observar a Bakugou— ¡Deja de decir esas mierdas con mi apariencia!

—Lo siento Bakugou-san, pero este problema que estamos enfrentando no hará que pierda la cortesía que debo presentar frente a los invitados —pone sus manos sobre sus rodillas y se inclina hacia adelante— ¿Realmente no quieren té? ¿Hay otra cosa que les pueda ofrecer?

—Mi cuerpo de vuelta —susurra la fémina, cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada.

—Vamos, sabes que no es su culpa —le dice Kirishima a su pareja, apoyando su brazo en su hombro. Luego desvía la mirada hacia quien tiene enfrente—. Gracias Yaomomo, pero estamos bien.

Quien presentaba la apariencia de Bakugou, entonces afirma amablemente con la cabeza y vuelve a apoyar la espalda en el respaldo del sillón. Al instante, el rostro semi-dormido de Todoroki choca contra su hombro. Acomodándose en este para seguir durmiendo con mayor comodidad. Yaoyorozu pone los ojos en blanco cuándo Bakugou acaricia el cabello de dos colores.

—Basta —gruñe Yaoyorozu hacia el techo, maldiciendo su suerte. La verdadera Momo la observa apenada, alejando la caricia para sacudir el hombro de su pareja.

—Shoto-san, cariño —dice Bakugou, con Kirishima atragantándose de la risa por cada palabra que sale de la apariencia de su esposo— despierta.

—¿Para qué? —dice acomodando mejor su cabeza, extrañando la suavidad y aroma de su esposa.

—¿Cómo para qué imbécil? —grita Yaoyorozu desde su lugar, temblando de rabia— ¡Tú esposa luce como yo y no te parece importante!

—Bakugou-san, le agradecería no mostrar ese tipo de lenguaje en mi hogar. Más aún teniendo a las niñas jugando en el cuarto junto al nuestro.

—Realmente lo lamento —dice Kirishima inclinando la cabeza, disculpándose por su pareja— también lamento que Natsuki haya despertado a tus niñas. Pensamos dejarla con Denki, pero se nos aferró con uñas y dientes al saber que iríamos a ver a su gran heroína —ríe— sin hablar de lo feliz que se puso al ver que Katsuki tenía tu apariencia.

—No te preocupes, siempre es un placer recibirlos —dice Bakugou, intentando pasar el cabello que le faltaba detrás de su oreja. Observa a Todoroki a su lado, quien parecía un tanto más despabilado. Muerde sus labios, en un intento de tapar el pensamiento que estaba en su cabeza desde la transformación.

—Shoto-san, ¿Podrías ir a ver a las niñas? —este afirma con la cabeza y se levanta, caminando la gran distancia que lo separa hasta la puerta y cerrando detrás de sí.

Entonces Kirishima descubre algo en la mirada de Bakugou, que le sorprende que la estuviera haciendo Yaomomo en ese momento. Sin duda era una mirada de deseo, y se sentía raro verla hacerla a su pareja a alguien que no fuera él. A pesar de conocer la situación, se sentía un tanto celoso.

—No tardaremos mucho en volver a cambiar —dice Bakugou cruzándose de piernas, manteniendo la mirada por dónde acababa de salir Todoroki.

—No importa el tiempo, cada minuto de la espera me parece una tortura. Por lo menos se fue el mitad y mitad, para no verte acariciándolo con mi cara.

—Dentro de poco cambiaremos y, —vuelve a decir Bakugou, llevando la mirada hacia la de Yaoyorozu— no me gustaría perder esta oportunidad.

Kirishima observa su serio rostro, y observa a Yaoyorozu, que le devuelve su misma expresión confundida.

—¿Oportunidad? ¿Oportunidad de que?

Bakugou cierra los ojos y respira hondo, los vuelve a abrir.

—Esto es realmente vergonzoso para mi.

—¿Que mierda quieres? —pregunta Yaoyorozu inclinándose hacia adelante.

—Hay ciertas cosas que, como mujer, no tengo la capacidad de hacer —Yaoyorozu la observa confundida, mientras que a Kirishima le viene a la cabeza la mirada que le dedicó a Todoroki al alejarse. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Tenía la vista puesta en su espalda o estaba en cambio más abajo?—. He intentando de otras formas, pero nada sería igual a esto.

Kirishima niega con la cabeza, mientras una potente risa sale de sus labios.

—No me sentiría cómodo con eso Yaomomo —logra decir en medio de las risas. Bakugou, con la vergüenza bañando su rostro, desvía la mirada.

—Entiendo.

Por suerte, quien habitaba en el cuerpo de Yaoyorozu no había entendido a qué se refería. Pero por las dudas, optó en quedarse en aquella habitación hasta que su cuerpo vuelva a ser el mismo.


End file.
